parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Barney and Friends/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Barney and Friends. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: Hi!, I'm Benny! *Isa: Hello!, I'm Isa! *Tico: Hola!, Soy Tico! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hi!, I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: 1, 2, 3!, Hi!, I'm Tickety! *Slippery: Woah!, Hi!, I'm Slippery Soap! *Sidetable: Hello!, I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: Hello!, My Name is Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Dora: Today, We're Going To Meet Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff on Barney and Friends! *Isa: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Tico: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come On!) *Steve: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Barney and Friends! *Blue: (Barks Cool!) *Sidetable: But Where's Barney? *Mailbox: Hey!, There's A Barney Doll Over There! *Tickety: Wow!, I Wonder If It Will Come to Life! *Slippery: Yeah!, Maybe It Will Come to Life! *Shovel: If We Can Use Our Imagination! *(Barney Doll Comes to Life) *Barney: Woah!, Did Someone Say Imagination? *Pail: Yes We Did! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Barney! *Barney: Hi There, Everybody!, Say!, What are Your Names? *Dora: Hola, Barney!, We're The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!, I'm Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: I'm Benny! *Isa: I'm Isa! *Tico: Soy Tico! *Diego: I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Slippery: I'm Slippery Soap! *Sidetable: I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: My Name is Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Barney: Wow!, Those are Nice Names!, It's Nice to Meet You Guys! *Dora: Thanks, Barney! *Boots: That Was Nice of You! *Barney: You're Welcome!, So, What Do You Guys Wanna Do? *Benny: Hey!, We Can Play A Game! *Barney: Oh!, Great!, But What Kind of Game? *Isa: That's A Good Question, Barney! *Tico: No Sabemos! *Diego: We Don't Know! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yeah!) *Steve: Hey!, Maybe We Can Ask Blue! *Barney: That's A Good Idea! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Barney?) *Barney: What Game Should We Play? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, Let's See!, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Barney: Oh!, That's A Super-Dee-Duper Idea! *Steve: Great Idea, Blue!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Game We Should Play With Barney! *Tickety: What A Cool Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Barney: So Let Me Get This!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Am I Right? *Slippery: Right! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Sidetable: But Exactly!, How Do We Get This Pawprint Off? *Barney: Oh!, I Have an Idea!, Watch This!, Abra Cadabra!, Watch This Pawprint Disappear! *(Pawprint Disappears) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Woah! *Mailbox: That Was A Great Trick, Barney! *Barney: Oh!, Thank You! *Shovel: You're Welcome! *Steve: Hey, Barney!, Do You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues? *Barney: Oh Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Pail: Notebook! *Barney: Notebook!, Tee-ee-riffic! *Steve: Sidetable Always Keeps The Notebook in Her Drawer, Barney! *Barney: Oh!, You Do, Sidetable? *Sidetable: I Sure Do, Barney!, In Fact, I Have It Right Here! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Barney: Oh!, This Notebook is Super-Dee-Duper Awesome! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Dora: So, Barney!, Do You Know How to Play Blue's Clues? *Barney: Well, Let's See! *(Song Starts) *Barney: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Boots: Pawprint! *Barney: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *Steve: And That's Our First... *Benny: Clue! *Barney: A Clue? *Isa: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our... *Tico: Notebook!, Libreta! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Barney: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Diego: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Tickety: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Baby Jaguar and Blue: (Meowing and Barking Blue's Clues!) *Barney: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Slippery: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Sidetable and Mailbox: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Barney: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: And Then What Do We Do? Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts